Precious
by wair-ra
Summary: Based on the prompt:- Being on the brink of admitting their feelings for each other but then getting Interrupted.


Natsu knew the consequences of what he was about to do,but that didn't stop him. The least that could happen is that he'll get lectured at, worst case scenario is that he'll get slammed into a wall. But hey, it's always fun to sneak into Lucy's apartment.

After he opened Lucy's bedroom window and came in he immediately saw his blonde haired partner sitting in her armchair, seemingly deep in thought wearing her usual outfit.

Upon hearing his footsteps coming towards her Lucy's head jerked up "Natsu!" she stood up, scowling at him "How many times do I have to tell you? At least use the door!" "But it's easier this way." he stated grinning at her, Lucy sighed "Why are you even here?" "Well you hadn't been at the guild all day so I came to see if you're ok." Lucy's eyes widened for a second before she looked away "I'm fine." she said not looking him in the eye. Natsu frowned slightly.

"Where's Happy?" she asked after a moment of silence. Natsu pointed his thumb behind him "He's back at the guild, he was trying to give Carla a fish when I was leaving." Crossing his arms over his chest, he indicated to where she was previously sitting at "What were you thinking off." he asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing."

She was lying.

Natsu could tell by her expression "Lucy! Come on, what's eating at ya?" If it wasn't for his heightened sense of hearing, he was sure he wouldn't have heard what she said. "I was thinking about the year, while Fairy Tail was disbanded." she said, her voice just above a whisper. Natsu's frown deepened at her words but he didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say anyway? She had brought up this topic twice before, once when they were at Crocus she stopped herself, the second time she was interrupted by Juvia, but now… now they were alone. Natsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath, scratching the back of his head he decided. No more avoiding it, it's now or never. He opened his eyes, Lucy was looking at him now, her eyes filled with determination.

"Natsu… We need to talk." she said, her hands curled into fists. "I know. I know I've brought this up before and I know you had your reasons for leaving, you wanted to get stronger and you probably needed to get away from everything and have some time alone, I get it, I don't blame you for leaving and I'm not mad or anything, I just… I just." tears started sliding down her cheeks. She looked down at the floor causing her tears to fall and her hair fell on her face and her voice started coming out a bit shaky " I just don't understand. Why?….. Why did you leave me behind?" Her eyes closed tightly but that didn't stop the tears. "I wouldn't have minded going with you and Happy or….or maybe if you told me to stay behind I would have….. I would have understood. At least then I could have said goodbye too." Her eyes slowly opened "But all I got was a note." she said softly "I'm not mad Natsu, trust me I'm not. I'm just…hurt. Hurt because…because I didn't expect you to just disappear like that… all I'm trying to say is….." she lifted her head up to look at him. Natsu's frown deepened when he saw her eyes, shining with still u shed tears. "I missed you guys."

Natsu cracked a small smile "We missed you too, ya weirdo." he said Lucy giggled as she whipped a tear with her finger "I'm not a weirdo, you idiot." she smiled softly. There was a minute of comfortable silence as Lucy sipped her face clean off any more tears while Natsu waited for her to finish. When she was done Lucy took in a deep breath and exhaled "I've been wanting to say that for a while, sorry if I said anything out off line." "Nah." Natsu said waving her off.

"From your stories it seemed like you and Happy had a lot of fun." she said sitting back down on her armrest, seemingly in a better mood. Natsu grinned at her, eyes brightening at the new topic "Oh yeah, it was awesome!" he stated happily "There was always something after another, but I still had a lot off time to think." Lucy raised an eyebrow "Like what?" she asked.

"Well…" Natsu said scratching the back of his neck, trying to think of an exam. One thought came to mind. He debated whether he should say it out load. He looked at her seriously, having decided. He'd do it. "It's something I said a lot of times before." he started "And I think that it's sorta obvious." He walked closer until he was one step away from her, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Lucy, you're pre-" before he could finish, Lucy's door slammed open. "Lucy!" it was Gray with Erza, Wendy, Carla and Happy close behind "Oh, you're here to Flame-brain." he said. Natsu scowled at Gray "What you call me Snow-cone?" "What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked. Erza smiled "Well after rescuing the Master, I thought it'd be nice to celebrate our first mission together since Fairy Tail's revival. And I'd thought what better place to celebrate than your apartment. It's been so long since any off us came here." "Sorry for barging in." Wendy apologized. "Now then." Erza said dropping some boxes she had brought with her "Let us celebrate!"

Lucy brought plates from the kitchen, having accepted the fact that her team wasn't leaving anytime soon. Erza gave everyone one a slice of the strawberry cake she had brought with her. "Oh yeah." Lucy said after a while, she turned towards Natsu "What were you about to say?" "Oh nothing, just that you're pretty weird." Lucy puffed her cheeks and turned away huffing "I told I'm not weird." she said as she ate another bite of her cake. Natsu chuckled.

That's not what he was about to say though. 'Oh well, I'll tell her another time.' he thought.

That's right he would tell her, just how precious she was to him


End file.
